


Sapphire's Eye

by kittenyoonie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Advisor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Knight Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Mention of Jae (DAY6), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Oracle Min Yoongi (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Royal Guard Jeon Jungkook (BTS), Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Traveler Kim Namjoon (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenyoonie/pseuds/kittenyoonie
Summary: Park Jimin and his twin brother Park Minki are princes of the kingdom of Ondine and they have just let refugees in from the kingdom of Veda. Jimin on his quest to find love has been given a Sapphire necklace bound to him and his soulmate.Kim Namjoon is a refugee from Veda and his only purpose in life is to keep his younger brother safe after their parents were murdered in the attacks in Veda. He only wishes for their lives to get better and to find stability in this wretched world.started: 5-4-20ended:???
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Original Male Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello there!_

_You are about to enter the magical kingdom that is Ondine._

_This kingdom is lead by it's king and queen but after a tragic accident the throne has been handed to their twin sons, Prince Jimin and Prince Minki._

_They know nothing about being a king as they are only 18 years of age but one of them has to become the king._

_In this world everyone has a certain power they can learn at the age of 10. Some can learn multiple but usually that is more for the royals and noblemen of their respected kingdom._

_Let us meet the princes and their noblemen._

Prince Park Jimin

_Jimin is a sweet and kind boy with a lot of curiosity. His curiosity has gotten him in lots of trouble but usually he's let off easy because of how adorable he is. No one can resist his cute demeanor and charms. Jimin is a people-pleaser and hates disappointing people unless it's Seokjin. His powers consist of clairvoyance, illusion, and water. (will be explained in the story)_

Prince Park Minki

_Minki is a mischievous boy and he loves to create a mess of things. He hates authority and routines. He is quite reckless and stubborn when it comes down to his daily life. No one has been able to control him since he realized he could be king. Minki's powers are shapeshifting, fire and telepathy. (will be explained in the story)_

Royal Advisor Kim Seokjin

_Seokjin became the royal advisor when his older sister married into the royal family. He is for the most part an older sibling to Jimin and Minki. He is always looking out for the boys and making sure they are okay. People say he is like a mother figure to them, but he likes to think of it as him taking care of his younger siblings. He is calm and collected for the most part but the twins make him rather hot-headed and stressed. Seokjin has the power of speed and teleportation._

Royal Guard Jeon Jungkook

_Jungkook has been the boys friend since they were in diapers. He has always protected them from anything that could possibly harm them in any way, so it was only natural for the king and queen to appoint him as the princes guard. Heis quite shy and silent most of the time but when he's with the boys he is outgoing and fired up. Jungkook has hightened strength, regeneration and speed._

General Kim Taehyung

_Taehyung is a well rounded individual. He loves making people laugh even if it's unintentional. As a General he leads the kingdom's army. He is the youngest General in the kingdom but he is one of their best. Taehyung's powers include fire, regeneration and speed._

Doctor Jung Hoseok

_Hoseok is the royal doctor in the kingdom. He is always there when the soldiers are wounded in battle or when the royals fall ill. He has always loved using his healing powers on others to help them. Hoseok is polite and caring to everyone he meets. Other powers he holds are water and teleportation._

Oracle Min Yoongi  
_Yoongi is the kingdom's oracle. He can see the future and help the princes with said knowledge. He is not allowed to tell them what he sees but he can guide them throughout life to make sure it goes smoothly as possible. Yoongi is a reserved boy and he never raises his voice at anyone. He rarely gets angry or upset since he deals with the princes' behavior just as much as seokjin does._

Traveler Kim Namjoon

_Namjoon has come into the kingdom of Ondine after escaping the attacks in the kingdom of Veda. He hopes to seek refuge in Ondine. He is a sweet boy with a heart made of gold. His clumsiness and carefree attitude can get him into trouble quite a lot but he always finds a way out. Namjoon has the power of the undead and he is an empath. (will be explained in story)_

_If you cannot handle angst, possible smut or vulgar language please do not continue reading!_

_Now that the introductions have been made let us enter the kingdom of Ondine✨_


	2. Chapter 2

"Slow down Minki!"

Jimin ran through the forest with his twin brother Minki. He struggled to catch up to the mischievous twin as they explored the magical forest.

"You're so slow Jiminie!" Minki said as he ran and pranced through the trees, "Hurry up or else I'm leaving you!"

Jimin sighed and quickened his pace to catch up to his brother. Truth is he doesn't even want to be out here in this part of the forest. They were near the border of Ondine and Veda and they could see the castle of Veda in the distance. It looked rather gloomy and dark from what they could see.

The boys stood near the edge of the lake, that separated the two kingdoms, staring at the pasture of Veda. Jimin wondered how anyone could live in such a dark and depressing looking kingdom.

"Should we head back before Seokjin yells at us?" Jimin asks his brother, throwing a rock into the water.

Minki looks at the sky and realizes it was close to sunset so he sighs and grabs Jimin's hand to lead them back home.

Jimin looks back at the castle last time and sees a small amber in the distance. Before he could question it he is being dragged through the forest once again.

"Minki, did you see that light near that castle?" the boy asks with worry laced in his voice.

"No why? Was it like a torch?" Minki questioned as he lead them through the trees.

"The way the light looked like someone using the power of fire to set something ablaze," Jimin said with a puzzled look written across his face.

Minki stopped and turned to his twin brother with a shocked expression.

"You mean like this?"

Minki reached out his palm and formed a small ball of fire and shot it towards a small sapling in one swift movement.

"Minki!" Jimin shrieked as he formed a ball of water and poured it over the small fire his brother created, "You can't just make random fires like that! It could get out of control."

Minki rolled his eyes and continued navigating through the forest while Jimin kept scolding him about keeping his powers under control and to not be careless.

As they made it back to the town square stopped were stopped by their guard, Jungkook.

"Where have you been?!" He asks with a look of relief but annoyance.

Jimin looked to the ground embarrassed but Minki just smirked and answered, "Why did you miss me?"

Jungkook's ears started to turn a light shade of red as he shook his head and replied, "What? No! It's my job to protect the both of you but you both just run off to God knows where all the time!"

Minki giggles as he hugs the flustered guard while Jimin just peers at the two with a faint smile painted on his lips.

Anyone could see the two boys loved each other a lot but they would never admit it. He wondered if he would ever find someone like his brother had.

He wanted to experience love and security like Minki and Jungkook, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He had too many responsibilities to even fall in love.

"Seokjin is going to be on your asses when we get back to the castle," Jungkook says as he starts through the town square.

The boys already knew that it didn't matter if Seokjin scolded them or not because they would always get out of punishment in some way.

As they walked through the town, something caught Jimin's eye. A woman stood behind a small stand with various types of jewelry placed on top.

He stops and admires the several necklaces and rings on display when he spots a beautiful silver necklace with a small charm holding a sapphire gemstone. It was simple but somehow still stunning to the small boy.

"Excuse me, how much is this necklace?" He asks the old woman with a friendly smile.

The woman looks at Jimin and gives him a heartwarming smile before answering, "For you my dear it's free."

Shocked and confused Jimin shakes his head, "I cannot take this for free ma'am! It's to valuable to just give away."

The woman chuckles and offers an alternative form of payment, "How about this, you take it if i can put a spell on it."

Jimin was taken aback by the woman's offer but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What spell would you be placing upon this jewelry?"

She looks at him and smiles before whispering, "The spell of soulmates."

The prince couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The spell of soulmates?

He never believed that spell worked but he wondered if it maybe did. You see the spell of soulmates is put on an object that only you and your soulmate can use. When your soulmate uses it for the first time it will glow and transform and split into two.

"Okay that's fine," Jimin says as he hands the necklace to the woman.

He didn't understand why she would just give away an expensive piece of jewelry just to put a spell on it. Jimin shook the thought away and watched the old woman in curiosity.

The woman takes the necklace and holds it up to her chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and brought the necklace to her lips and blew onto it.

As she blew over the item, a stream of purple smoke flows from her lips and engulfs the necklace.

When the smoke clears the necklace looks relatively the same but with a small change in the gemstone. Instead of a plain, blue sapphire it now has a purple center bleeding out into the blue.

Jimin stared at the necklace in awe as he didn't think it could get any prettier than before.

"You know how the spell works correct?" the woman asked as she handed him the piece of jewelry. Jimin nods and thanks the old woman as he walks towards the castle.

He barely makes it through the front doors of the castle before an annoyed-looking Seokjin stood in front of him with arms crossed.

"Why were you and Minki in the forest?!" Seokjin asked in a threatening tone still looking rather pissed.

"Minki wanted to explore and I obviously wasn't going to let him go alone. What kind of a brother would I be if I let him be alone in a forest?" Jimin replied simply with a sly smirk. He knew with that logic Seokjin couldn't be too mad at him.

With a sigh Seokjin just throws up his hands in defeat and walks out of the front room. Jimin chuckles to himself and makes his way to his room.

He walks through the halls of the castle passing various rooms and halls. One room, in particular, had its door wide open inviting anyone in.

The prince walked into the room and was met with a smiling doctor, Hoseok.

Hoseok was standing next to a small island with a kitten laying on top, presumably healing the small creature.

"Ah hello Prince Jimin!" he says with a small bow and friendly smile.

"Hoseok-hyung you don't have to address me so formally," Jimin says with a small giggle as he approaches the island.

He inspects the kitten napping on the island and starts to pet it softly.

"What happened to her hyung?" He asks still petting the fragile little pet.

"She got into the dog kennels while I was doing routine checkups and one of the bigger dogs thought she was their chew toy," Hoseok said sadly.

Jimin nodded and watched the elder place a hand on top of the small cat as a hue of yellow light surged through the doctor's hand and onto the creature. As the light faded into the kitten its eyes slowly opened to reveal a light blue color.

"Good morning baby." Hoseok cooed softly as he scooped up the little kitten.

Jimin smiled softly as he watched the white cat purr in the doctor's hands.

"Does she have a name hyung?"

Hoseok shakes his head and puts the kitten back onto the island before grabbing his clipboard to write down information. 

"We don't know where she came from and the others were thinking about bringing her to the local shelter since-"

"I want her!" the young prince interrupted as the cat walked up to him.

The doctor widely smiled and laughed at the boy's enthusiasm before handing him a purple collar, "Well what are you going to name her then?"

Jimin thought for a moment and smiled fondly at the little ball of white fur, "How about Serendipity?"

"Well Serendipity it is then," he pats the white kitten on its head and Jimin picks her up and waves goodbye to him.

AS Jimin enters his room he sees a gift waiting for him on his bed. A basket filled with various cat toys, cat food, a bed and grooming items were wrapped in plastic and with a bow.

A note sat in front of the basket and it read,

Hope this helps with the kitten. 

Yes I did know you would want the kitten so please take good care of her.

from,

Hoseok

Jimin smiled to himself as he set Serendipity down on the bed and opened the basket to place the items somewhere in his room.

Once he had placed all of the items away he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asks while petting the kitten.

"Seokjin, who else would it be?" a snarky sounding Seokjin answered as he opened the door.

Jimin rolled his eyes at his advisor as he entered the room, "I didn't say you could come in."

The elder just squinted his eyes at the younger before handing him a folder filled with letters and documents.

"You have some things to decide Jimin-ah." 

Jimin looked over a few of the papers and noticed how they were all from the kingdom of Veda.

"So the people of Veda are seeking refuge in Ondine?" he asks simply as he reads a few of the letters sent.

Seokjin nods and says, "Minki has already agreed to let them in but you have the ultimate decision."

A letter in particular caught the prince's eye,

Dear Princes,

My name is Kim Namjoon and I am pleading on behalf of me and my younger brother for refuge in your kingdom. We do not wish to harm none but only to work and have safety from the attacks in Veda. We lost our mother and father in the attacks and have been left to fend for ourselves. My brother is only sixteen years of age and I twenty-five.

We ask for your graciousness to let us seek refuge.

Thank you,

Kim Namjoon

The prince set all the paper back into the folder and handed it back to Seokjin, "Let them in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story so far? Should I continue it or should I scrap it?


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon set down his bag of belongings onto the bed of the shelter he and his brother were placed in. It was nice and homey, but he was thankful they were allowed into Ondine. 

"Should we go to the town square?" Yeonjun, Namjoon's younger brother, asked as he set down his bag on the bed next to his brother's. Namjoon nodded as he grabbed Yeonjun's hand, leading him out of the shelter. 

As they made their way to the plaza, the elder couldn't help but admire the scenery of the kingdom they were in.

Unlike Veda, where everything was gloomy and scorched from the battles, Ondine was magnificent. The entire kingdom radiated this magical and majestic energy and its people seemed genuine and content.

Namjoon had heard that after the king and queen passed and their sons took over it was like Ondine turned for the better. 

He wasn't sure how all of this could be run by two young princes but he respected the way they transformed this beautiful land.

"Hyung?" Yeonjun tugged on Namjoon's sleeve, "Can I go play over there?"

The taller male looked over to where his brother pointed and saw a few kids playing with a ball on a small patch of grass. He looked back at the younger and nodded with a smile, "Sure, but don't anyone this time Yeonjunie."

The younger nodded excitedly and ran towards the other kids to play whatever they were playing. Namjoon only hopes that his brother could contain and control his strength since the last time he played with kids his age he sent one of them to the infirmary after accidentally breaking his hand.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the panic his brother was displaying thinking his friend hated him and would never want to speak to him again.

Walking around the plaza, he spotted an older looking woman behind a jewelry stand cleaning an expensive looking ring. 

As he walked closer to her stand, he could feel the magical energy she radiated and immediately knew she was a witch. 

He eyed the woman closely as he looked at the jewelry she had displayed. Something about this woman felt familiar to the male, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Can I help you, dear?" The woman asks as she sets the ring back down with a content smile.

Namjoon shook his head, "No I was just looking around."

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked the tan boy as she put away her cleaning supplies.

The boy nodded his head still eyeing the woman, trying to figure out why she was asking.

"I came here with my brother from Veda."

The woman hummed in understanding before looking at the boy fully. She thought that he looked like a hard-working boy with a built form. An idea had popped in her head.

"Are you looking for work?" 

Namjoon was taken aback by the question as it was true that he was. "Yes, I am."

The woman clapped her hands together as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her shop.

As he was pulled into the shop he was amazed by what he saw. Shelves full of potions, jewels, and other random objects.

"You will be my new apprentice!" She announced happily as she sat down the tallboy. 

"What are you yelling about, halmoni?" Namjoon heard from behind him. A pale and small boy came out of the door from behind him with a confused look on his face.

The boys looked at each other with puzzled expressions before the pale boy spoke up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kim Namjoon," Nanmjoon answered back timidly not looking at the other in the eyes.

"Min Yoongi," the boy said quickly before turning to his grandmother, "Are you trying to find a new apprentice again?"

The woman smiled and nodded as she handed Namjoon an apron and janky looking wand, "Yes, I am since SOMEONE decided he didn't want to." 

Yoongi scoffed with a small smile before looking at Namjoon, "Good luck, she's kinda crazy."

"I am NOT crazy!" 

"Fine, overly excited," he replied with a chuckle before walking to the door leading into the town square, "I will be at the castle today helping the princes with whatever they need. I should be back tonight for dinner!"

With that, the boy left the other two alone in the shop. Namjoon could tell he was in for a wild ride just by the warning Yoongi had given him.

"Now let's start with some basics, shall we?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" 

Yeonjun looked up at the person talking to him. A small boy stood there with a friendly smile spread across his face. He looked a few years younger than him so he was surprised that this kid was talking to him.

Yeonjun shrugged continuing to pick at the grass next to him. 

The boy standing in front of him sat down beside him rather closely. Usually, he would be uncomfortable with this sort of action but the boy seemed friendly and he was trying to make a friend.

"I'm Min Soobin!" the boy said cheerfully with that same friendly smile.

"My name is Kim Yeonjun." the tan boy said with a small smile in an attempt to come off as friendly.

"I saw the older boys didn't want to play with you. That's not very nice of them." Soobin said with a small pout and arms crossed.

"It's okay, most people don't take too kindly to my kind," Yeonjun said with a sad smile as he continued messing with a blade of grass.

Soobin looked at the older boy with a look of confusion before asking, "Your kind? What do you mean?"

Yeonjun stood up and removed his jacket turning his back to the younger. As his back was exposed a set of light green fairy wings started to form on his back.

Kai stared at the elder in awe as he had never met a real-life fairy before. They were rare in Ondine and he was told that most of them live in a faraway land.

"You're a fairy? That's so cool!" the younger shot up and touched one of the wings.

"Ah, that tickles!" Yeonjun squeaked out as his wing fluttered from the sudden feeling. Soobin apologized before grabbing the elder's hand, leading him to a group of other kids.

Yeojun could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he didn't know if it was that the boy was holding his hand or the fact that his wings were on display for everyone to see.

"Wait, let me put my coat back on!"

Soobin grabbed the other's jacket before he could put it on, "No! I think your wings are pretty and everyone should see them."

A slight blush spread across Yeonjun's cheeks as he was still dragged towards a group of boys.

"Guys, this is my new friend Yeonjun!" Soobin screamed as they joined the group.

The tan boy shyly smiled and waved at all of them as they gawked at his magical wings.

"Soobinnie, he looks so pretty!" the boy with cherry red hair exclaimed as he stepped towards Yeonjun, "My name is Kang Taehyun!"

"I'm Choi Beomgyu, a witch in training." A boy with dark hair said with a slight smile.

"I don't have any powers yet but Soobin Hyung says I will get them soon!" a boy that looks significantly younger than Yeonjun said with a pout, "Huening Kai is my name!"

Yeonjun bowed to the boys with a smile on his lips and relief flooding his body as none of them looked at him weirdly. 

"Now that the introductions are out of the way maybe we should walk around the town square?" Soobin suggested looking at the others.

"Ooooh! We should go to Mr. Park's bakery!" Kai said excitedly jumping and clapping his tiny hands.

The other boys agreed with the youngest's idea and put on pouts when Soobin was against it.

"Come on hyung, we want to go," Beomgyu whined as he clung to the elder's arm. 

Soobin looked at all of the boy's pouting faces, minus Yeonjun who stood there with an amused expression, "Okay fine, but I am not paying for you three."

The boys jumped excitedly as they started running towards the town's square leaving the two eldest boys behind.

As the boys made their way to the bakery they noticed an older boy running towards the castle in a hurry.

"Soobin-ssi?" Yeonjun tapped the other's shoulder pointing in the direction of the mysterious boy, "Who is that?"

Soobin looked and smiled, "Oh that's my older brother, Yoongi. He is the kingdom's Oracle."

The eldest nodded in understanding as they walked into the small bakery.

"Ah, Soobin! I haven't seen you and your friends in a while!" A man exclaimed as he decorated a small cake.

"Hello, Mr. Park! We have all been studying for exams so we haven't been able to stop by." Soobin said as all the boys bowed to the man.

"You don't have to address me so formally, you can call me Jae." the man said with a smile. 

Jae looked at the boys, his eyes landing on Yeonjun, "I haven't seen you around here before, have I?" 

Yeonjun shook his head before speaking, "I just moved here from Veda. My name is Kim Yeonjun."

"Veda huh? I'm glad you made it out of there." 

Yeonjun nodded as he sat down at a table with his friends. 

"What do you boys want?" Jae asked the group as he finished the last touches on the cake.

"Can we get a dozen of your famous cupcakes?" Taehyun asked with a bright smile. Jae nodded and grabbed a box to fill with cupcakes.

As the boys were talking amongst each other, the sound of the doorbell rang signaling someone else had entered the bakery.

"Welcome to the Parks' bakery! What can I get you, stranger?" Jae said with a friendly smile.

"I'll take two loaves of bread please."

Yeonjun recognized the voice and instantly turned to see his brother standing there with a smile.

"Hyung!" he shot up and hugged Namjoon like he hadn't seen him in a lifetime.

"Hey, Junnie." Namjoon said with a chuckle at his little brother's clinginess, "Where is your jacket? Why are your wings out?"

Yeonjun smiled and pointed to Soobin, "Soobinnie said that I look pretty with my wings and he took my jacket so I wouldn't cover them up."

Namjoon felt his heart fill up with joy as he looked at the way Yeonjun lit up at the mention of someone calling his wings pretty. Yeonjun dragged Namjoon towards the table to introduce them to his brother.

"Hyung, these are my new friends!" He said with a bright smile, "This is Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai!"

Namjoon smiled at the boys and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Yeonjun's older brother, Namjoon."

The boys continued to talk and joke around with one another and Namjoon couldn't help but smile at how Yeonjun smiled and laughed with his friends, he missed that.

He noticed how Soobin stared at Yeonjun in admiration and awe. Namjoon smiled at the boy's fascination with his brother, anyone could mistake it as Soobin falling for the boy. Maybe he is?

"Here you go, boys," Jae said as he handed the group their baked goods. Namjoon and Soobin went to hand Jae money but he refused to take it, "It's on the house! Just come back tomorrow boys, Mrs. Park wants to see you all."

They all smiled and thanked the man before walking out of the bakery together. 

"Yeonjun we need to head back to the shelter before it gets dark," Namjoon said as he looked at the sky, noticing how the sun was setting.

Yeonjun nodded before turning and hugging his new friends goodbye. His hug with Soobin lasted a little bit longer than the others as Soobin didn't want to let go.

"Meet back here tomorrow in the morning?" Soobin asked with puppy eyes and a small pout on his face. Yeonjun rolled his eyes and nodded with a smile causing Soobin the smile and hug him once again.

The boy's parted ways, heading home for the evening.

"Hyungie, can I ask you something?" the younger asked quietly.

"You can ask me anything."

Yeonjun took a deep breath before asking, "How do you know you like someone?"

The older thought for a moment as they continued walking, not knowing what to answer back with as he's never really liked anyone before.

"Well," he paused momentarily, "if being around them makes you feel happy and excited yet calm all at once then maybe that's a good indicator."

Yeonjun nodded as a faint smile made its way across his lips. Maybe he did like Soobin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this was a long one. i originally wasn't going to throw yeonbin in here but i was like ya know what? fuck it imma do it cause they cute.
> 
> i hope you all liked this cute chapter and don't worry there will be more yeonbin to come later!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, do I really need to wear all of this?" Jimin asked as he looked at his outfit in the mirror. He wore at least three layers of clothes and what looked like battle armor.

"You need to stay protected Jiminie!" seokjin answered as he fixed the younger's outfit, "We can't have you looking nappy when out in the town square."

"I look like I'm about to go meet the king after winning a battle," Jimin tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, "can't I just wear more comfortable clothing?"

A sigh escaped the elder's lips followed by a nod as he started to help the prince out of the layers of clothes. 

Jimin decided to wear a loose fitting, white, silk, long-sleeved shirt where the front was tucked into black straight-legged pants, paired with black heeled boots. He looked effortlessly stunning and breathtaking. 

After adding makeup, jewelry and his crown, he and Seokjin headed to the front of the castle where Minki and Jungkook waited for them. Minki wore almost the exact same outfit as his brother, with the exception of the colors being switched.

"It took you long enough Chim!" Minki said as he linked his arm with his brother's.

"I'm sorry MinMin," Jimin said with a giggle as his twin dragged him through the castle doors, "Seokjin hyung was trying to make me wear the most ridiculous outfit!"

The brothers and Jungkook waved Seokjin goodbye as they set out to the town square. You see it's common for the twins to visit the people of their kingdom one day out of the month. This is so they get to know their loyal subjects and to make sure they are in touch with the people they are responsible for. 

As they made their way into the square they saw an array of people walking about and looking quite happy. 

A group of young boys ran through the square laughing and chasing one another. One boy in particular caught Jimin's eye, the boy with wings.

A smile spread across the latter's face when their eyes met. The young boy stopped in his tracks and approached the princes. 

"Are you perhaps the princes?" the young boy asked shyly. Jimin and Minki nodded with kind smiles while Jungkook stood with no expression. 

Jimin bent down to be at eye level with the young boy before speaking, "You have very beautiful wings, my dear. I have not seen you around here before? What is your name?"

The boy looked at Jimin with a slight blush, "I'm Yeonjun. My brother and I came here from the kingdom of Veda."

Jimin's smile grew at the boys words as he grabbed Yeonjun's hand, "I'm so glad you've made it here Yeonjun-ssi! Ondine is a safe place for all and we promise to keep it that way."

"Thank you for allowing us in your kingdom." Yeonjun smiled and bowed to the princes before running off to join his friends who were now inside the bakery. 

"You really do have a way with children, hyung." Jungkook said with a small smile. 

————————————————————————

"Junie!" Kai called as the elder walked through the doors, "How was it talking to the princes?"

"They are really nice," Yeonjun answered as he sat down at their table, "though only one of them talked to me." 

Soobin giggles, " That's prince Jimin, he likes talking to people unlike prince Minki who only talks when spoken to."

"Why are they out in the square?" the eldest asked, "In Veda, we almost never saw the royal family."

"They come out to greet the town once a month and make sure things are running smoothly." Taehyun pipped in as he rested his head on Beomgyu's shoulder. 

"Since they are the one's running the kingdom, they have to see what is actually going on." Beomgyu added with a yawn. 

Yeonjun nodded in understanding as he rested his head in his hands. They sat there waiting for Jae to come out and tell them why they needed to be here. 

Soon enough Jae and a girl came out of the back room of the bakery. The girl had medium length, brown hair and wore a dark purple cloak over herself.

"Boys! I'm so glad you're here," Jae said as he and the girl walked over to the table, "I want you to meet my sister Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon these are the boy's I told you about."

Jeongyeon bowes to the boys with a small smile. She looked maybe around the same age as the boys. 

"Do you want to show Yeonjun now?" Jar asked his sister. With a nod, Jeongyeon took off her cloak to reveal deep blue fairy wings.

Yeonjun stood up to inspect her wings in awe, "Noona your wings are beautiful!" 

A blush spread across the girl's cheeks as she looked at Yeonjun's facial expression. The boys sat there in disbelief at how beautiful the two looked next to one another.

Beomgyu, in particular, was transfixed on Jeongyeon's beauty since he first laid eyes on her. He's never seen such a beautiful person in his life and he doesn't think he ever will again.

"Hyung are you going to let bugs fly into your mouth?" Taehyun asked with a chuckle as he poked the latter's cheek.

The boy snapped out of his trance, a deep shade of red spread across his cheeks. He hoped no one else had noticed but, of course, a certain brown haired girl definitely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves! this is a short chapter but i feel like it was necessary cause in the next chapter it'll be a continuation of the day but in the evening. 
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! i've been pretty much learning korean and writing a color guard routine to black swan and glow by stray kids while i've been off of work. 
> 
> anyways i hope y'all are okay with me uploading short chapters but more frequently? if not just let me know!
> 
> stay safe, stay hydrated, wash your hands, and wear a mask!!!💜


	5. Chapter 5

"Namjoon dear, can you please bring me my spell book from the top shelf?"

Namjoon has spent nearly the entire day with the old woman learning new things and helping around wherever he can. He grabbed the book he was asked to bring and set it down on the table in front of the woman.

"Halmoni," He started with a weary eye on the book, "you aren't going to try and teach me a spell are you?"

She smiled at the man in front of her and laughed, "No sweetheart, I have to cast a spell and create a few potions for tonight."

A puzzled look displayed on the man's face, "What's so special about tonight?"

"Why we hold a night of festivities the day the princes visit the townspeople!" Halmoni says with a bright smile as she opens the spell book. 

Namjoon had never heard of anything like this. In Veda, the royal family almost never walked outside the palace walls. They would send servants or noblemen out into the town for anything or anyone they need. 

Halmoni grabbed a few ingredients from her cabinets, setting them all on the table, and started getting to work.

She let Namjoon help her with the potions, guiding him step by step making sure he understood what he was doing and why he was doing it. 

"Now this next potion is quite strong in that it will hurt you if you are not careful." She said carefully as she handed him another bottle.

"The first ingredient is dried pig's heart," Namjoon looked at the woman with shock as she handed him the ingredient, "This is one of the two main ingredients that helps bind everything together." 

As they continued, Namjoon couldn't help but wonder what potion they were making. "The last ingredient, Joonie, is the tears of a fairy."

The man held the tiny vile of tears with a sad look on his face. The tears reminded him of his brother's the day they found their parents.

"Are you okay, love?" 

Namjoon snapped out of his thoughts and flashed a small smile, "Uhm, yes I am."

He added the last ingredient and waited for further instruction. 

"You haven't even asked what type of potion we are making," The woman said as she read the spell book, "Aren't you curious, Joonie?"

Namjoon nodded shyly as he stared at the bottle in his hand, "Is this a good or bad potion, halmoni?" 

"Depends on the context of use."

The woman grabs the bottle before blowing over it, engulfing it in a cloud of green smoke that soon turns black. As the smoke clears the contents of the bottle are now a black liquid.

"It's a spell breaking potion," she said as she set it back on the table, "It can undo or break any spell put on a person."

"That's really handy if you are casted a spell that hurts you." Namjoon said as he mimics the woman's action to create the potion, "Why would it be bad though?"

"Well once someone drinks it, it removes the spell but it also has the risk of never being able to cast that same spell on that person again."

"Let's say someone wants a soulmate spell broken, they risk losing the ability to cast that spell on that person again."

Namjoon nodded in understanding as he cleaned up the table, "So there is a good and bad side to everything."

"Precisely, my dear."

————————————————————————

Minki sat next to Jimin and Jungkook, braiding flowers into a little girl's hair. 

"Prince Minki," the little girl called out.

"Yes, Chaeyoung?" Minki hummed as he continued braiding, "Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught the man off guard as a deep blush and small smile formed on his face.

"I have been in love," Minki responds softly, "Why do you ask, love?"

"I just want to know what it feels like and how you know you're in love." Chaeyoung says quietly.

"Well, when you feel content being in the other person's presence and feel safety in their arms, then that is a great way to tell."

Chaeyoung looked at Minki's love struck face and hugged him tightly, "I hope one day I will find my love."

"You will and I will be there at your wedding!" Minki smiled and hugged the small girl just as tight.

The girl waved goodbye to the princes and ran off to join the other kids playing in the field.

"You've been in love?" 

Minki turned to look at Jungkook who's face was unreadable, "Uhm, yeah i have."

Jungkook's expression faltered for a moment and before Minki could ask they were interrupted. 

"It looks like Yoongi hyung's halmoni is finally here!" Jimin exclaimed clapping his hands together as he got up to greet the woman.

"Halmoni!" 

Jimin ran up and bowed to the woman before hugging her tightly.

"Ah Prince Jimin! It's wonderful to see you and Minki." she said joyfully, "You haven't by any chance seen my grandsons have you? They were supposed to help my set u for tonight's surprise!"

"Yoongi hyung is around here somewhere and Soobin is at the bakery with his friends," Jimin replies before noticing a unfamiliar person standing next to the old woman, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Prince Park Jimin and this is Prince Park Minki and our Guard Jeon Jungkook."

Namjoon reaches his hand out to shake Jimin's, "I'm halmoni's apprentice, Kim Namjoon." The prince smiled a wide eye smile at the tall man and was returned with a dimpled smile. 

"Now that we've all gotten acquainted, Namjoon is going to help me set up for tonight." the woman announced before dragging said man away towards the small stage in the middle of the square. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was full of fun activities and laughter from everyone around. Soon enough it was nightfall and everyone gathered around the stage waiting for the surprise.

"Good evening everyone! I know we've all had a grand time today and we are saddened that the night is coming to a close," halmoni said with a slight pout, "But! i have one more thing for everyone that i think will be a perfect end to the night."

She takes in a deep breath and lifts her hand to the sky, a spew of blue wisps fly into the night sky and, like fireworks, explode into snow. 

Everyone's eyes lit up at the site of snow falling around them. Cheers erupted from the crowd as children ran around catching snowflakes. 

With a smile on her face, halmoni sits down next to her grandson, "You outdid yourself this time." 

She smiled at Yoongi showing her gums, "Next year Namjoon is doing it." 

Yoongi looked at her in shock, "You're already putting that much faith into him?" She nodded and looked over at Namjoon.

He stood next to Yeonjun as they looked at the snow falling. Blissful smiles plastered across their faces. 

"He is powerful, I know he is. He just needs time to learn."


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon and Yeonjun sat on the field near the lake that overlooked Veda. A calm breeze was present and the sun was just rising, making the lake look even more breathtaking than it already was.

"Hyung," Yeonjun broke the silence as he laid on the grass and staring up at the sky, "Do you miss eomma and appa?"

The older looked at the sky, pondering, do I really miss them? they raised me but they weren't really there for me like they were there for Yeonjunnie.

"I do miss them but not as much as you miss them," Namjoon says lowly as he glanced at the now depressing looking kingdom.

Yeonjun smiled sadly as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder, "I only really miss eomma."

Confusion set in the elder as he looked down at Yeonjun, "Why is that Junie?"

"Eomma was always soft and gentle with me while appa just wanted me to be a strong man," Yeonjun said with a sigh, "he wasn't too happy when he found out i didn't want to marry the daughter of his boss. He said that an arranged marriage would help us get out of debt but..."

He paused momentarilyand took a deep breath before sinking his head and muttering almost in audibly, "...I don't like girls hyung."

A smile formed on Namjoon's face, "Oh I know, it's really no secret."

With burning cheeks and an awkward smile Yeonjun released a sigh of relief and hugged his older brother.

"You're the best brother i could've asked for Namjoon hyung."

"Minki-ah!" Jimin shouted as he ran through the corridors of the palace in search of his twin. He checked almost every room, hall, and even the stables. 

He stopped in front of their parents room, the door wide open. Inside he saw his brother sat on the windowsill, over looking the training field. Minki had a small smile on his face as he watched the knight's were training on horses. A particular knight being the cause for the smile on the prince's face.

"Minnie, what are you doing in here?" Jimin asked as he stepped into the room. The said prince quickly looked over at his twin, "I was just watching Kookie train the other guards."

Jimin smiled at him before placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "When are you two planning on marrying each other?" 

A crimson blush washed over Minki as he gazed out the window. His stare falling on Jungkook, who was looking up at the sky with a bright bunny smile.

"I'm just waiting on him."

Jimin sighed heavily before leaving his brother to watch out of the window. He wandered the halls once more, his mind aimlessly leading him. 

Soon he is in the dinning hall where he is met with his advisor and best friend.

"Taehyungie?"

A tall male with curly brown hair turns around with a boxy smile and bright eyes, "Hi Jiminnie!"

Jimin runs up to the man, hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were over in Veda until the end of the month?"

"Well about that..." Seokjin piped in with a worried look, "The King and Queen of Veda request you and your brother's presence in a meeting."

Taehyung nodded, "They want to reach a compromise with us and if you two don't show up they will attack our Kingdom."

Jimin visibly paled before sighing, "Let them know we will meet them for a compromise but we will be bringing our Royal guard and oracle."

Seokjin nodded before rushing off to send a message to Veda. Jimin sat at the dining table with his head in his hands.

"Why do i feel like nothing good will come out of this meeting?" He mumbled mainly to himself.

"You know them Jimin," Taehyung said as he rubbed the prince's back, "as long as Yoongi hyung and Jungkookie are there then you won't be hurt."

Jimin felt a little relief from his friend's words but he knew that deep down he would have to be cautious when face to face with the king and queen.

_What else is one to do when you meet with the people who got your parents killed?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated lovelies!! :)


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

okay so i’ve decided to start posting updates on my stories on twitter if you would like to keep up with them! 

my twitter is @lovelytuzi

also if you follow me there i will be doing a giveaway soon on there! keep an eye on that when it happens!

i will be opening up commissions for stories and oneshots! just dm on there if you would like one whether it be a public one or a private one.

thank you for reading my stories and supporting me!! you are all appreciated❤️

stay safe and hydrated friends!


	8. BE ALBUM RAFFLE!!

BE ALBUM RAFFLE!!

i will be doing a raffle for BE(Deluxe Edition) album!! 

if you want to enter you need to commission me!

my prices and number of entries allowed are below!! 

COMMISSIONS DONT HAVE TO BE KPOP OR BTS RELATED!!

au writing prices

-oneshot(less than 1k words): $3

-entry: 1

-oneshot(more than 1k words): $5

-entry: 2

-story(less than 10 chapters): $8

-entry: 3

-story(more than 10 chapters): $10

-entry: 4

NOTICE: I WILL NOT WRITE INCEST, BEASTIALITY, NON-CONSENSUAL, OR UNDERAGE WORKS.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin sat alone in the meadow of flowers and tall grass, looking up at the clear blue sky lost in thought. 

"Yeonjun you're going to break a bone!" a man's voice sounded from the near by woods. 

The prince was too deep in thought to notice until he saw two boys walk out into the meadow.

"Prince Jimin is that you?" one of them said as they approached the royal.

As they grew closer Jimin could make out who they were, "Ah, Namjoon-ssi and Yeonjun-ssi!"

The smaller boy blushed at the prince, "You remember my name?"

Jimin flashed his famously sweet smile, "Of course I do love, i know everyone in the kingdom. New or not!"

The two bowed to the prince and Namjoon looked at Yeonjun before grabbing his hand.

"We came out here to practice Junie, don't let the prince's beauty distract you."

Jimin felt a crimson blush rise on his cheeks from the comment. He always heard that but for some reason it was different coming from the tall man.

Yeonjun nodded before taking off his coat and letting his wings spread. The prince looked at the boy in shock, he hadn't seen a fairy in so long. 

"Now Junie, you need use your wings to lift yourself off the ground." Namjoon instructed to his little brother.

Yeonjun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His wings slowly started to flap, getting faster and faster. 

The boy's body lifted off the ground and hovered about 5 feet in the air. Slowly opening his eyes, a smile grew on his face. 

"Hyung I'm doing it! I'm flying!" he screeched in excitement. 

Namjoon's proud smile and laugh made Jimin's heart warm. It reminded him of when him and Minki were growing up.

"I want you to practice flying through the forest Yeonjunie," the elder said as he sat down on the grass next to Jimin. The youngest nodded before flying off into the forest. 

"Shouldn't you follow him?" Jimin asked with an amused smile.

"Nah, he may be small but he also broke my wrist when we were younger," Namjoon said with a chuckle.

Jimin smiled before looking over the horizon, "it's a beautiful day isn't it?" 

Namjoon hummed in agreement leaning back on his hands. A comfortable silence fell upon the two men, the sound of the wind blowing across the meadow and trees was the only thing to be heard.

After a few minutes Namjoon spoke, "If I may ask, why are you out here your majesty?"

Jimin sighed, "I just needed a space to think and be away from the rustle of the palace. The stables weren't enough for me to escape so I came here."

"Makes sense."

Jimin pulled out the necklace he had holding in his pocket and inspected it.

"Looks like one of the necklaces Halmoni made," the brunette said with a small smile.

Jimin nodded, "It was just pure sapphire but she put the spell of soulmates on it." 

The elder nodded in understanding before feeling a pain in his temples.

"Are you alright?" 

Namjoon suddenly stood up and looked at the prince, "Go to the treeline, now!"

Jimin didn't hesitate and ran towards the forest. Namjoon stood in the meadow and slowly fell to the ground. 

"I know you're here," Namjoon spoke out, "just come out already."

Suddenly a thick fog started to cover the grass and namjoon stood up again. A womanly figure stood before him, not completely alive. 

Jimin watched in fear and confusion. he could see the woman but not like Namjoon could. What he sees is pretty much a spirit or ghost but the elder could see a physical human.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked the spirit. 

"I am a messenger for you and the prince."

Jimin cautiously stepped towards the woman and stood next to the elder, "What information do you have?" 

"You can see her?" Namjoon asked the latter in disbelief.

"your kingdoms are in grave danger! The enchantress will come and cause chaos between all of you," the woman spoke as she looked at the prince, "Your only hope is that necklace. Your soulmate bond will save them."

She looked at Namjoon with a morbid look, "You will not be ready for what you will learn when you meet the enchantress but you must remember why you fight and who you fight for. She will not win if you remember."

And with that she disappeared into the wind. The two men stood in disbelief, Jimin with a tight grip on the necklace and Namjoon with a sense of dread.

"We need to go to the castle," Jimin said as she grabbed the elder's wrist and pulled him towards the forest. 

"Hyung!" a voice called out towards them in the trees. Yeonjun hovered above them with a smile. 

"We are going to the castle Yeonjun! follow us there!" 

"So you know who the enchantress is?" 

Namjoon nodded to Seokjin before leaning his head on the table. The black haired man rubbed his forehead in stress.

"This cannot be happening right now," Seokjin stated, "we have the coronation in the next few weeks!"

"Jinnie we just need to contact Jinyoung, he might know what to do." Minki said as he rubbed the elder's back.

"And if he doesn't?" 

Namjoon lifted his head, "He will know. It is his mother after all."

The three men stood in shock as the brunette made his way to the front of the castle.

"Where are you going?" Jimin asked as he followed the man.

"I will go to Mora to talk to the king and let him know the situation."

"Well then I'm coming with you," Jimin said as he pulled the brunette back.

The elder looked at the prince's stubborn look and just sighed, "Fine."

"Please be safe Jiminie!" Minki called to the man as he left the castle. 

"We can take a coach to Mora." 

Namjoon nodded as they hopped into a coach. Jimin gave the coachmen their destination and they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!

Minki stood before his people in the town square. His nerves were shot and he could feel his body being weighed down by the stress.

"People of Ondine! I have gathered you all here today to inform you of a threat we are facing," He informed the confused dwellers, "As of today everyone is to be indoors after sunset. The reason being that we are in danger of a magical enchantress who is said to be paying us a visit soon. We must take every precaution to make sure you are all safe."

Whispers broke out among the people and the prince could sense the anxiety in the crowd. He needed to make this better before fear overtakes them.

"I will be releasing guards into every inch of this kingdom! You will all be safe as long as you cooperate. The palace will be open for those who do not have a home to go to at night. Hot meals and sleeping arrangements will be made for those who come."

With that Minki made his way back to the castle. His anxiety still pumped through him but he did his best to keep his composure.

"Prince Minki!"

The blonde turned around to see a boy with fairy wings flying towards him.

"Yes can i help you Yeonjun-ssi?"

The boy landed in front of the royal and bowed before starting, "Have you seen my brother?"

"He and the prince left for mora about an hour ago," Mimk said as he turned back towards the castle, "You are more than welcome to stay with me until he returns, you and your little friends."

Yeonjun thanked the prince before rushing off to find his friends.

Seokjin sat in his study, stacks of paper and books littered on his desk. He was deep in his thoughts until a knock was at his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and revealed a very smiley doctor, "Hyung, i've been looking all over for you!"

Seokjin broke into a smile and put down his pen, "Well here i am Hoseokie."

Hoseok walked over to the advisor and wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders.

"I missed you," He said as he planted little kisses on the brunette's neck, "I haven't seen you all week my love."

Seokjin hummed in content as he leaned his head on the vibrant man's arm. He missed being able to just be in his lover's arms and not worry about anything.

"I know and i'm sorry. I've just been so busy and now the whole enchantress thing and—"

He was silenced with a pair of lips on his. A warm hand gripped his left cheek while another unbuttoned his shirt.

"You talk too much love," Hoseok said in a sultry voice, "let me take care of you tonight okay?"

Seokjin hesitated, "But i have to finish this."

He pointed to all of the desk full of things his lover could care less about.

"Then let me do all the work while you finish."

The brunette reluctantly agreed and got to work. Hoseok got underneath the table and sat in front of the man's crotch. He slowly undid the man's pants and released his member from the restricting clothing.

"Did it get bigger or am i just horny?" Hoseok asked as he pumped it.

Seokjin chuckled, "Maybe both baby."

Hoseok shrugged it off and immediately deepthroated the man. The tall man almost choked as he moaned out rather loudly.

"Fuck babe, are you trying to get me to cum immediately?"

Hoseok hummed and bobbed his head getting the entire thing covered in saliva before releasing with a pop, "No i just wanted to have some fun."

The older man rolled his ways before pushing his chair back enough so the auburn haired man could stand up.

Hoseok stood up and started stripping with no shame. Seokjin's eyes never left the beautiful man in front of him, watching his every move in admiration.

"God i love you so much."

The doctor smiled cheekily as he sat on his boyfriend's lap, "I know, you remind me every day love."

The younger subtly shifted his hips to grind his ass on his lover's cock. Seokjin suppressed the moan the threatened to escape as he pressed his lips on Hoseok's neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark Kim Seokjin," Hoseok breathlessly said in between pants.

"How is everyone supposed to know you belong to me baby?" the man whipsered into his ear causing a whimper to leave Hoseok's lips.

Seokjin left deep purple hickeys on the man before lifting up his lover and lining the tip of his cock with Hoseok's entrance.

"You prepped right?"

Hoseok frantically nodded as he slammed his hips down. Both men moaned out loudly, seokjin burring his head into the other's neck while the other threw his head back.

"F-fuck!"

The brunette gripped the other's hips and slammed him down causing borderline screams to escape.

"So tight baby, so fucking tight," he said as he bit his lover's tan skin.

Hoseok didn't care that the entire hall could most likely hear him or that he'd have to wear a turtle neck for the next week or so, all he cared abou was being filled with his boyfriend's cock.

"M-master please!"

Seokjin's eyes lit up at the title, "What do you need babyboy? Huh?"

Hoseok gripped the man's open shirt, eyes watery from pleasure, "Make me cum master!"

The brunette stops their movements and slams his boyfriend onto the desk, ass on full display for him. Whimpers and moans leave the younger's lips as he wiggles his butt for his master.

"Look at that perfect little ass Hoseokie," The man said as he caressed it, "Such a pure little thing, so perfect for me to wreck."

A hard slap landed on the right cheek, a yelp released from the man beneath him, "Color?"

"Green, holy fuck green!"

Seokjin took that as a sign to continue and slammed his cock back in. He lifted one of the younger's legs onto the table, getting a better angle on the man's prostate.

"Fuck master, right there! Please!"

Pride fueled Seokjin's thrusts as he mutilated his lover's hole. Slaps on Hoseok's ass caused his cheeks to be a bright cherry red and he loved it.

"I'm so close master!" He said with a heavy breath. Seokjin thrusted faster than before and could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

It didn't take long for Hoseok to cum all over the side of the table and Seokjin filled his lover with his seed.

"Well, so much for finishing my work," The elder said with a breathless chuckle. Hoseok looked completely fucked out as he clung to his boyfriend.

"let's go bathe then sleep okay hun?"


	11. Chapter 11

okay so i have been offered an exclusive contract with WebNovel on my stories and i will now be posting all of my stories on there

as much as it pains me to remove my stories on here and AO3, i really hope those of you who enjoy my stories will still support me on there! 

goodbye ao3,  
i hope to see you there🖤

-mars


End file.
